1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to means for permitting a wheelchair confined person ease in transportation, and more particularly to an insert travel chair which may be placed within a conventional conveyance or public facility seat and having means for facilitating evacuation of a person from the conveyance or public facility.
2. Prior Art
Normally it is necessary for an individual who is confined to a wheelchair or who has other difficulties in walking to be transferred from, for example, a vehicle to a conventional wheelchair, and then taken to his seat on an airplane, bus, train or other conveyance or to a seat in a theater or other public facility. It is then necessary to transfer the individual from the wheelchair into the conveyance or facility seat. When it is time to leave, the reverse operation is followed.
The above procedure obviously provides a considerable amount of inconvenience and often requires two attendants. Further, in the event of an emergency exit, it is even more difficult, time consuming and dangerous.
One prior art device which is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,963 includes two sets of wheels so that the wheelchair can function as a conventional wheelchair. Because of the rigid chair design and the non-pivoting relationship of the wheels and back shown in this prior art patent, it would be virtually impossible to maneuver the chair in an aisle and to pivot the back to conform with the back of the conventional chair in which it is inserted. Furthermore, it would be extremely difficult to evacuate a person in the chair shown in the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,328,047 illustrates a stretcher which can be converted into a chair movable in the form of a handtruck. There is no means in this prior art patented device to permit the chair to be self-supporting or maneuver in an aisle, and it would be much more dangerous to evacuate a person, for example, down a chute.
In applicant's prior application referred to above, the Examiner further cited U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,282,270; 3,337,261; 3,883,175; 3,376,067 and 3,829,159 to illustrate various features shown and/or claimed in the previous application.